I'm into you
by Domi-Senpai
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has been helplessly in love with her best friend, Natsu Dragneel. After finally confiding in her friends, they decided what better way for her to confess her love than to perform for him in front of the guild! Find out what happens when Lucy finally confesses in a dynamic way to Natsu. How will Natsu react to Lucy's confession? Will he even get it! Song-fic


**Normal POV**

It was a nice, sunny morning in Magnolia. Shops were opening, birds were chirping and fishermen were preparing to sail out. Inside a cozy apartment, a young blonde had awaken with a groan as the sun rays seeped through her silky curtains and hit her face. She ever so slowly began to sit up, stretching her slender arms above her head, sighing in relief as she felt all the tension leave her body. She looked to her side and blinked a few times before her face scrunched up in confusion and slight disappointment.

_'He's not here again' _she thought as she stood up and walked to her bathroom, grabbing a random outfit along the way and shutting the door behind her. You might be asking who she was referring to. Well, the celestial maiden was talking about a certain fire dragon slayer, aka the guy she was head over heels for. Yes, Lucy Heartfilia openly admits that she is in love with her best friend, Natsu Dragneel.

She sighed as she sat in her large tub, filled with warm water and a cherry blossom sea salt that she had acquired on a mission, easing her nerves away. Yeah, she was nervous, especially because tonight she was going to confess to Natsu. Sadly, it wasn't going to be a simple "I like you" confession. Lucy had told her close friends about her love to the salamander and let's just say they wanted to help her confess in a very innovative way to their pink-haired nakama.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

_Erza, Mira, Juvia, Levy, and Lucy were all sitting in a corner near the bar, chatting happily. "Come on Lu-chan, let us help you get with him!" Levy, one of her best friends said as she nudged the blushing blonde. Before she could protest, Mira spoke up. "Yeah, and I have the perfect way you can do it." Mira put the glass cup she was drying down and pointed to Lucy while having a mischievous grin on her face._

_"YOU, my dear Lucy, will perform on stage in front of the guild, and him, and declare your love for him" she said smugly. Erza nodded in agreement while taking a bite of her strawberry cake, Juvia and Levy smiled widely and lets just say that Lucy's hair could rival Erza's scarlet hair._

_"N-n-no! I-I can't j-just do t-that!" Lucy almost shouted as she fanned her hot face. 'P-perform for him?! Are they insane?!' she thought as her blushed spread out to her ears and neck. "Juvia agrees with Mira-san. That way love rival will stay away from Gray-sama" Juvia said proudly, making Lucy sigh and her bright blush cool down to still stain her cheeks._

_"For the last time Juvia, I don't like Gray. He's like a brother to me. Besides, you already know I like someone else, that's what we're talking about, remember?" Lucy said as she watched the water mage relax a little bit and chuckle in embarrassment. "Juvia apologizes, it's a force of habit." Lucy nodded her head and looked to Erza who cleared her throat._

_"I agree with Mira's idea Lucy. It is a great way to show that you aren't afraid to show what you are passionate for. I will help you with your performance if that helps" Erza said, smiling as the three other females cheered slightly before hardening her eyes and focusing on Lucy. "You will perform for him, will this be a problem?" Lucy shook her head meekly, looking away from her fierce look._

_"Perfect! Now, we have to keep this between the 5 of us. If one finds out then the surprise will spread like wild-fire" Levy said with a determined look. She wanted her best friend to get with the boisterous mage. They were meant to be; they complete each other and fill whatever holes and gaps the other is missing._

_"Hey, who said fire?" the voice of said topic, Natsu said has he draped an arm over Lucy's shoulders, making her squeal and push him away. "N-natsu! W-we were talking a-about something e-else. A-anyways, I got to go, bye" Lucy stammered and got off her stool, stumbling and rushing out the guild, glancing back as she heard Levy shout out that the girls would meet her up at her place._

**~~~End of flashback~~~**

Lucy let out a shaky breath and got out of the tub, shaking her head at the memory. It had been two weeks and she had found a good song and made a dance routine to go with it. She out on a black tank top with jean short shorts and boots, strapping her belt and hooking her keys and whip to it before heading out.

She walked down the stone path to the guild, waving to citizens and shop keepers with a smile which widened as she saw the large guild come into view. She opened the large wooden doors and immediately ducked, having a chair fly over her. It had become a very familiar habit for her to open and duck, Mavis knows what they will throw around. "Sorry Lucy!" Gray's voice called out before he got pulled back into the guild brawl. "Its fine" she shouted back and made her way to the bar, smiling and unaware of a pair of dark green eyes follow her figure.

**-Natsu's POV-**

I was in the middle of the brawl when I heard ice princess call out her name, breaking me out of my fiery state and worming my way out, sitting in a dark corner of the guild, watching her. The way her eyes brighten as she takes in the familiar scene; the way her body relaxes when she talks with Mira and the bright smile that makes its way to her face as she takes a drink of her vanilla milkshake. I sniff the air and groaned while frowning slightly.

"What do you want tin can?" I asked in irritation and glancing at the iron dragon slayer with a bored look as he took a seat next to me and nodded as I noticed Pantherlily.

"Gihi. Nothing salamander, just watching you drool over bunny girl." I held in the blush that wanted to creep out and glared at him. "I wasn't drooling metal face. Now, what do you want?" Yep, Gajeel was the only person that knows my feelings for Lucy.

He sighed and looked ahead, "they're up to something. Shrimp, titania, bunny girl, water woman, and the bar maid. They've been more together. I tried to get the shrimp to tell me but she just got red and walked away from me." I looked back at Lucy and saw her surrounded by Juvia, Levy, Erza, and Mira. I don't know what they said but all I know is that it made her laugh. '_She looks so beautiful when she laughs. Her laugh is like an infectious melody that has you captivated instantly. It's one of the reasons I fell for her."'_

Yep, you heard it. I am completely and utterly in love with my partner and best friend, Lucy Heartfilia.

**TIME SKIP**

**NORMAL POV**

It was almost 8 o'clock and everyone was happy and having a blast. Kinana had taken over Mira's position behind the bar and attended to everyone's orders. Suddenly, the lights had gone down, silencing the commotion and redirected everyone's eyes to the stage as there was a spot light hitting Max Alors smiling brightly with a microphone in hand.

"Hello min'na! Tonight we have a special performance by 5 of our most beautiful female mages. Performing today we have Juvia Lockster, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Levy Macgarden, and Lucy Heartfilia!" His announcement set a large cheer throughout the guild and it also caught the attention of Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, and Jellal who was disguised as Mystogan and invited by Mira.

The lights flickered off and soon flashed back on, showing Juvia, Erza, Mira, and Levy wearing a blue indian outfit, more leaning towards a belly dancer or a gypsy, with silver anklets that had bells and no shoes. Their hair was tied in a messy Frnch braid and their makeup was made to highlight a few features and still look natural. Whistles were heard through the guild as they saw their attire but it soon got silent quickly as they saw Lucy come out and in the middle of them.

Jaws dropped as they saw her. Lucy had a red indian outfit, looking more like a belly dancer. She had golden anklets with bells and no shoes. Her hair was loose and wavy and her make up consisted of eyeliner, making her eyes look more exotic and red lipstick, making her lips look more plump and enticing. Soon a wolf whistle called out, breaking everyone out of their spur and cheering and calling out to her, making her blush lightly.

She grabbed the microphone from Max, thanking him and instantly whispers started circulating. "I didn't know Lucy could sing" and "damn, they look amazing" were mainly heard. Natsu couldn't keep his eyes off of Lucy. She looked breath taking and it wasn't until the music started that everyone got quiet and the girls all stood next to each other, moving their hips to the beat.

Suddenly, Loke popped out wearing a light blue button up shirt and jeans while holding a microphone and started rapping.

**(A/N: Lucy is italics, Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Mira are bold and the five girls are in bold italics)**

Lucy soon started singing. She took a step away from the girls and walked forward, looking around the guild as she saw everyone watching intently.

_You got me and I could not defend her. I tried but I had to surrender. Your star got me under the spell bound, left me no other choice but to get down.__** It's too late. It's too late. It's too late. It's too late. You got it. You got it. You got it. You got it.**_

_When I look into your eyes it's over. You got me hooked with your love controller. I'm tripping and I could not get over. I'm feeling lucky like a four leaf clover. Cos I'm into you, I'm into you, I'm into you __**yeahhh. **__I'm into you, I'm into you, I'm into you __**yeahhh.**_

Erza and the others began spinning and twirling their hips and body around with perfect and flawless steps. Lucy finally connected her brown eyes with Natsu's eyes, maintaining eye contact and staying strong, resisting the urge to run off the stage in embarrassment. She wanted him to know that she was doing this for him and only him.

Lucy took another breath and steeled her nerves once again.

_Listen, I'm strong baby I bring the fight on. Sharp shooter you can call me the Zion. I'm not the one easy to get to, but all that changed baby when I met you. __**It's too late, it's too late, it's too late, it's too late. You got it, you got it, you got it, you got it.**_

The crowd was loving the song along with Lucy's mesmorizing voice and the girls dance moves.

_I'm not burning and I'm feeling you boy. Get it on if you're feeling my world now. I love the way that you moving and I'm listening to how you grooving. So if you need me, just call me on the cruise, we can be whatever that you want in the news, boy cause I'm on it, and you on it, and we on it so baby just tell me now._

By now the girls were dancing so precision and so elegantly and captivating while Lucy was panting and singing her lungs out, dancing and moving along the stage while looking at Natsu.

_When I look into your eyes it's over. You got me hooked with your love controller. I'm tripping and I could not get over. I'm feeling lucky like a four leaf clover. Cos I'm into you, I'm into you, I'm into you __**yeahhh. **__I'm into you, I'm into you, I'm into you __**yeahhh.**_

_I'm into you I'm into you, __**I'm into you yeahhh**_

As soon as they hit they last pitch they got together and stood next to each other and the lights shut off completely as the music stopped. The five walked off stage and soon the guild erupted in cheers, applause, wolf whistles, and praises.

Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, and Laxus were shell shocked as they saw the girls that they secretly adore perform to such a song. They turned their heads as the guild got even louder if that's possible and saw that everyone had separated the girls and surrounded each and everyone of them, Lucy with the most. Gray, Jellal, Laxus, and Gajeel went to go grab their girls, holding them and dragging them out the guild bridal style—well like a sack of potatoes for poor Levy as she was thrown onto Gajeel's shoulder.

Natsu watched as more and more people surrounded Lucy and groaned in aggravation. _'I know I'm not the smartest guy but I know that she sang that for me.' _It took Natsu a few seconds before processing the thought and a large toothy grin made its way to his face. "Happy!" he called out, jumping slightly as he heard a distinctive "aye" from behind him.

He quickly turned around and grabbed the blue exceed. "Happy. I need you to grab Lucy and bring her to me, now."

"Aye sir!" Happy used his aera magic and flew above the large crowd, finding his target and nose diving into the pit, soon emerging with a breathless blonde. He looked around and found his partner near the guild doors, making him fly off to him and dropping the celestial spirit mage next to him before he flew away once again.

Lucy blushed as she saw who was standing next her and started fidgeting under his serious look. "Lucy…" he said as he took a step closer to her, instinctively making her take a step back. He grabbed her wrists gently and pulled her flushed against him, letting his arm snake around her waist. He used his other hand and used his index finger to lift her face to look at him.

"N-natsu" Lucy said in a whisper.

"Lucy, you did amazing there" he said with a soft tone and expression, smiling as he saw her shy expression and smile. "Thank you…Natsu, I want to tell you something" Lucy said, taking an audible gulp. "I love you Natsu Dragneel. I don't know when but I know I love you. From your destructive nature to your protective side to your playful, childish actions. I, Lucy Heartfilia, am completely and deeply in love with you, Natsu Dragneel."

His heart swelled in happiness and before Lucy knew it, Natsu dipped her and kissed her firmly on the lips. Lucy's eyes widened and before she respond back, Natsu pulled his lips away and pressed his forehead to hers, looking her in the eyes.

"I, Natsu Dragneel, love you, Lucy Heartfilia with all my heart. Even though you're a weirdo and a complete spaz, you took my heart because of your big heart. I love ya Luce." Lucy's eyes watered and a large smile made its way to her face, glowing under the moonlight as she pulled him into another kiss.

Cheers made them break away as they both turned and saw the guild looking at them. "Let's party for the new couple!" Makarov said, smiling in happiness as he saw his two brats get together and a large party began. Everyone went back into the guild and left the giggling maiden with the happy dragon slayer to kiss under the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys, please note that I had to take out certain parts of the song so the lyrics aren't exact. <strong>


End file.
